villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Pterano
Pterano is the anti-hero and the (former) antagonist in The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire. He is the brother of Petrie's mother, the uncle of Petrie and his siblings and the former leader and boss of Rinkus and Sierra. He has been mentioned multiple times in the TV show. He was voiced by Michael York. Role Many years before the film, Pterano tried to lead a group of dinosaurs to the Great Valley but ended up leading them to a group of deinonychuses who attacked the group killing them all except Pterano who survived having escaped while the other dinosaurs fought on. He was then exiled from the herd as punishment for abandoning his followers though he insisted that the massacre was not his fault. After reuniting with his sister in the Great Valley, Pterano and his henchmen, Rinkus and Sierra, began searching for the Stone of Cold Fire, a comet he thought would grant him magical powers. Pterano's primary motive for gaining the stone's power was in the hopes of creating a verbrant paradise for the great valley's residents as redemption for his past actions. Because Ducky had been eavesdropping on their plans and because they saw her as a useful object in their mission the trio kidnapped her during the night and carried her off to the Mysterious Beyond. Littlefoot and his friends followed them to save Ducky. While Pterano began to gradually realize the mistakes he failed in his mission when it was found out that the stone did not contain any magic powers and ended up putting Petrie and the others in danger. However, he ended up saving them all at the end. He was once again banished by Grandpa Longneck and the other adults to the Mysterious Beyond for a reduced period of five cold times. Pterano appears to truly change his ways having accepted his responsibility for his actions and hoping to make up for them when he returns to the herd. Pterano has not been seen after he appeared in the 7th film but in The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration, a lone pterosaur resembling Pterano is seen when Littlefoot and his grandparents leave the valley. Personality Pterano is at first shown to be diabolical, manipulative, unemotional, sadistic, proud, and cold, though less aggressive than his comrades, Rinkus and Sierra. His pride is seen to be a sort of superiority complex, if not on a deceptive and narcissistic personality disorder. However, he shows his softer and more mature side throughout the film as he scolds his companions for continuously acting violently toward the young dinosaurs, feeling remorse when he believed Ducky had fallen through a hole to her death; taking responsibility for the action instead of blaming his henchmen; ordering the sidekicks to leave the young ones alone after Sierra had recaptured Ducky; refusing Sierra's idea to feed the children to the Sharpteeth once the trio had taken over, and at the end he personally gets the chance to redeem himself by saving Ducky from a fatal fall off the mountaintop. He is shown to be (although he often manipulates him) really caring and empathetic for his nephew, Petrie, and somehow his others friends. At the end of the movie, he appears to have completely reformed as he says goodbye to Petrie and tells him he will miss him. Pterano is also shown to be persuasive and charismatic when he manages to lead a faction of the herd away from the main group and follow his leadership. Even though this faction was wiped out by Sharpteeth, it does nonetheless show Pterano's ability to persuade others to his way of thinking. Gallery Ptenaro.jpg Navigation Category:Outcast Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Leader Category:Male Category:Power Hungry Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Related to Hero Category:Arrogant Category:Anti-Villain Category:Sophisticated Category:Kidnapper Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Amoral Category:Affably Evil Category:Redeemed Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Protective Category:Charismatic Category:Betrayed Category:Abusers Category:Tyrants Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Animals Category:Game Changer Category:Traitor Category:On & Off Category:Extremists Category:Cowards Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Siblings